In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize a wide variety of software and/or hardware components in order to allocate and optimize the use of a limited amount of physical or real memory among the various processes that need it. One technique for optimizing memory is the use of virtual memory, which simulates a much larger address space than is actually available, using a reserved storage area for objects that are not in physical or real memory. Virtual memory makes a computer appear to have more physical memory than it actually does. This is accomplished by software that swaps unused resources out of physical memory and replaces these resources with those required to execute a current operation. Accordingly, there is a need to simplify the process of optimizing performance using virtual memory, while at the same time controlling any costs associated with such optimization.